The present invention relates to a spatial light measuring method and a spatial light measuring system which perform an illuminance measurement in a wide area, e.g., an illuminance measurement on a road such as a general road, an expressway or the like, and an illuminance measurement in a tunnel, or the like.
In illumination facilities installed on a road or in a tunnel or the like, it is necessary to meet standards or criteria which determine an illuminance, and an illuminance measurement and an illuminance distribution measurement of the illumination facilities are performed.
Further, since a decrease in illuminance of an illumination lamp, or a blowout of the lamp, or the like occurs over an elapse of time, the illuminance measurement is performed as a daily management.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-288549 discloses one which detects a decrease in an illuminance of an illumination lamp and a blowout of the lamp.
Japanese Patent Application. Publication No. Hei 10-288549 discloses a brightness/darkness discriminating and measuring apparatus, and the brightness/darkness discriminating and measuring apparatus measures the brightness/darkness of an illumination lamp in a tunnel and specifies a position of the illumination lamp. For this reason, the brightness/darkness discriminating and measuring apparatus comprises a special photosensor for detecting the illumination lamp, a reflector provided at an already determined position on a wall surface of the tunnel, a position detecting light sensor for detecting the reflector, and an axle sensor for measuring a running distance of a measuring vehicle.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-288549, a configuration is complicated, and reflectors installed on the wall surface are required for the purpose of specifying positions of the illumination lamp. For this reason, there is a problem in which a measuring illumination state is limited to the illumination lamps installed in the tunnel.